


极乐之地

by kunicchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: Theseus看着与圣洁神兽嬉戏的兄弟，莫名泛起了罪恶感，今晚过后Newt就再也无法亲近独角兽：他将失去处子之身。





	极乐之地

**Author's Note:**

> √ 死神!忒修斯/睡神!纽特  
> √ 破处预警  
> √ 轻微Gramander提及

**《极乐之地》**

 

"Clotho(*1)说过我必会遭此劫难。"Theseus把玩着手里的战马棋子。

 

Newt盯着兄长手里的这枚棋子，"可你熬过了它。"

 

金发的死神瞥了眼全神贯注在棋局上的弟弟，"你向Percival求了情。"

 

这不是个问句。

 

睡神犹豫了会儿才点点头，"我从未背叛于你，Theseus。"

 

"你给了他什么？"

 

"只是一个亲吻，虽然我原本打算献出更多。"

 

"而他也答应了？"

 

这是个问句，带着Theseus极具个人特色的上扬语气。

 

Newt看着对方的战马落到棋盘上，他的王就这么死了，年轻人挫败地眨了眨眼睛，"是的，他答应了。"

 

"Percival第一眼瞧见你就对你有所好感，大概你是这冥府里唯一真正泛着生气的存在，"Theseus挥挥衣袖，棋盘上的棋子安静地归回了原位，"我能理解他，第一眼看见你那会儿我也是这么想的。"

 

Newt抿抿嘴，"Theseus，我……"他的话被轻微的啼叫打断了，睡神顺着声音望过去，毛色雪白的独角兽躲在石头搭起的亭宇后小心翼翼看过来，年轻人立刻就分了心，他起身走过去。

 

Theseus看着与圣洁神兽嬉戏的兄弟，莫名泛起了罪恶感，今晚过后Newt就再也无法亲近独角兽：他将失去处子之身。

 

命运三女神的长女(*2)悄悄告诉过死神，这是他的宿命。

 

她们操纵着推移时间的经线与点燃生命的纬线，所有的一切都在这经纬间，天父宙斯也无法违抗。

 

* * *

 

夕阳西下时分，Newt躺在独角兽蓬松的背脊上睡着了，他们周围还窝着几只熟睡的兔子和松鼠。

 

独角兽曲起前蹄趴在草地上也睡得正香，它头上戴着圈花环，出自睡神之手，Theseus俯身，指尖触碰到的那刻花瓣就瞬间缩水似地干枯发皱，最后碎成粉末，被风带走。

 

"Newt，"他轻拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，"我们该回去了。"

 

睡神迷迷糊糊呢喃了声，下一秒他就被腾空抱了起来，睡在Newt身下的独角兽不满地用鼻子冲Theseus喷了口气，死神并未对此置气，他要把这头神兽唯一能亲近的Newt夺走了，残忍的快感冲淡了罪恶感在他心头翻腾。

 

"跟他道别罢，"Theseus低头对独角兽轻叹了句，"今晚之后他将属于我。"

 

通灵性的动物似乎是听懂了，它黝黑的眼睛里登时写满愤怒与不解，但最终还是蹭了蹭睡眼惺忪的Newt，Newt也亲昵地亲了亲它的耳朵。

 

Theseus抱着Newt穿过隐于望不到边际花海里的小道，他们的宫殿在这条路的尽头矗立，“Theseus？”年轻的Scamander圈住兄长结实的腰身，袍子下露出一截白嫩的小腿，连着脚踝与赤裸的双足，一晃一晃的，他疑惑地看了眼似乎没打算放自己下来的Theseus，“放我下来。”

 

死神摇摇头，他轻轻嘘了声就压下了Newt的疑问。

 

这是个仪式，可不能坏规矩。

 

Theseus将Newt轻放到石床上，年轻人蜷起双腿并拢向一侧坐着，背脊因为放松有些弯曲。

 

"我该替你戴上花环，"年长的Scamander跪坐到他面前，伸手拨弄了下Newt细碎的金棕色头发，"但我碰不了那些娇嫩的花朵。"

 

他的语气着实惋惜。

 

Newt覆上兄长的手背，甜甜地笑了笑，就像那些花骨朵，"好在你可以尽情碰我。"

 

"那么我能占有你么？"Theseus揉捏起了弟弟柔软的耳垂，Newt放下了手，并未多加阻拦。

 

窗外的最后一丝斜阳消失了，他们在黑暗中对视了几秒钟，石床边的短蜡烛亮了起来，摇曳的烛光给视野蒙上橘色的雾气。

 

睡神羞怯地点点头。

 

死神冰凉的指尖贴上他的脚踝、小腿，再探入袍子阴影下的大腿内侧，Newt轻颤了下，硬是忍住了退缩的念头。

 

Theseus另一手解开了对方束着袍子的腰带，袍子敞了开来，借着烛光他瞧见弟弟略显瘦弱的胸膛与平坦的小腹，还有藏在影子下的，神秘又圣洁之处。

 

Newt抖了抖肩膀将袍子褪了下来，他朝兄长张开双腿，青涩的性器伏在暗金色的耻毛里。

 

Theseus着迷地抚摸起来，引得年轻人别过脑袋轻喘连连，他并不满足于此，只手上下撸动起弟弟从未经受过如此对待的性器，另一手揉捏着Newt胸前淡色的乳尖。

 

死神的手也带着死亡的温度，寒冷刺激出一身战栗，Newt颤抖着，整个人歪歪扭扭起来。

 

"唔！"在Theseus拇指指甲轻柔地按压Newt铃口时，年轻人弓起背脊射了出来，一个后倾脑袋就撞上了床头的架子上。

 

乳白黏腻的精液沾了Theseus一手，Newt脸涨得通红。

 

"舒服么？"死神问，将湿润的一节指节送进Newt两瓣臀肉间的小穴里，"接下来我要用我的这儿，"他垂下眼睛瞥了眼自己的胯间，又暗示性地看了看弟弟，"插进你这里。"

 

睡神低吟了声，想要把脸埋进床底，眼神却不受控制地向Theseus袍子那块地方瞄：他听见那个正把第二根手指挤入的男人轻笑起来。

 

"你既然如此在意。"Theseus空出的手抽走了自己袍子上的腰带，下摆一撩，尺寸傲人的阴茎就撞进了Newt的视野里，Newt不知为何呜咽了声，像是惊慌又像是期待。

 

而真正承受这巨大的滋味儿一开始并不好受，Newt敛下细长的睫毛，眯起的眼睛默许Theseus坚硬的肉刃抵到自己的后穴口。

 

睡神眼睁睁看着它慢慢挤来紧致的穴口捅了进来，视觉上的冲击让小腹抽搐了下，他绷紧双腿，脚趾不住地蜷缩。

 

"啊……唔嗯，Theseus，"年轻人情不自禁叫了出来，"好涨，好大……"他含糊地又说了些听不真切的话，最后Newt咬了下嘴唇，"好冷……"

 

死神双手捏住他兄弟两边的膝盖，让自己进得更深，直到阴茎完全没入，只剩两个饱满的睾丸贴在圆润的臀肉上，"你里面倒火热得惊人。"

 

Theseus的指腹从兄弟的膝盖抚上去，Newt柔软的大腿内侧此刻僵硬得不行，他轻按了几下试图缓解对方的紧张，"别怕。"

 

年轻人上面的嘴似乎也和下面的那张一样被塞满了东西，他因为恐惧憋不出任何话，撑开自己身体的大家伙冷酷又无情，和Theseus没有一点儿相似，"看着我，"死神俯身凑到睡神跟前，那人灰绿色的眼睛起了雾，他又重复了遍，"你只需要看着我就行了。"

 

这话像是有魔力，大概所有的亡灵都是被这么半哄骗半勾引着带进冥府的，睡神也无法幸免。

 

“感觉到我在你里面了么？”Theseus恶意地顶了进去，Newt跟只奶猫似的轻唤了下。

 

年长的男人语气却与行为相悖地温柔到可憎，“我们本来就是一体的。”

 

“等等……”Newt出声试图阻止对方缓慢打开自己的“凶器”，“别……”他的身体却不知餍足与羞耻，处女地像是知晓还没完全吃下的阴茎似不停收缩，“好疼……唔嗯。“”

 

Theseus置若罔闻，他得先教会年轻的兄弟性爱的残酷，才能让这人深知它的美好。

 

男人慢慢送入自己，较白皙臀肉颜色深上不少还涨起青筋的阴茎一节节推进或是抽出稚嫩的肉道。

 

“唔嗯……啊――！”Newt倒抽了口气什么像样的话也说不出，只好用灰绿色的眼睛无助地恳求“施暴者”的体谅，“The…seus…”可就连这个单词也断断续续的，“唔嗯……”

 

在酥麻的快感抵达大脑皮层前，倒映于视觉里淫乱的画面就勾起了蠢蠢欲动的性欲。

 

Theseus低吼了声，把坚挺的肉刃狠狠插进干涩的甬道里再缓慢抽出，每次退后时内壁就咬紧插进来的性器不肯松口。

 

Newt昂着脖子发出介于痛苦与愉悦的呻吟，他由内而外烧了起来，“哥哥……”年轻人无助地向Theseus伸出手，“我好怕，Theseus……”

 

死神回握住兄弟的手，他的指尖冰冷，手心却是似人的温暖。

 

性交逐渐畅快起来，肉壁也被快感麻痹而不再收缩，Newt任由入侵而来的阴茎横冲直撞，不再喊疼或是什么，只是闷哼着，时不时高昂地惊喘几声。

 

这些让Theseus放肆了起来，他沉下些身体，抬过对方的左腿架到自己肩头，调整了下阴茎角度，略带凶猛地抽插起来。

 

Newt紧紧捏住兄长的手，漂亮的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，“啊嗯……好，好奇怪……”他无法控制咬住整条阴茎的媚肉无节奏的收缩，“Theseus……！”

 

Theseus只手轻按住兄弟的小腹来固定对方抖得跟筛子似的身体，短促而用力地对某处密集地捅了阵子。

 

Newt的眼睛涣散了十几秒就被身体内部狂乱的痉挛给晃醒了——Theseus的速度越来越快，肉体的拍打声被闷在石床里——他被捅得哪儿都去不了只能敞着腿接受入侵。

 

“唔…唔嗯……嗯啊……！”

 

射精感呼啸而来，Newt压着嗓子尖叫，他放开了握住Theseus的手，不知所措地攥着凌乱的袍子，合着对方在某个地方急促而猛烈的顶弄，年轻人的身体抽搐似地跳了下，精液汩汩流了出来。

 

他释放的同时，无节奏的痉挛在炸开的快感中凶猛异常，收缩着性器的穴肉有节奏地咬合又松开，Theseus就着年轻人高潮中妙不可言的滋味又抽插了几十下。

 

“射进来，Theseus，”Newt有些歇斯底里起来，“求求你了。”他迷乱地摆起了柔韧的腰身，“啊……想要哥哥的……唔嗯！”

 

Theseus扣住弟弟的腰肢，以此让后者放慢些疯狂的节奏免得头一次用力过猛受伤。他当然想射进Newt青涩的身体里，这个想法令他愉悦地战栗，甚至头皮发麻；Newt却根本不想停，只要他摆着腰快感就会不断地涌过来，他想要更多，Theseus沉重的呼吸声让这个念头只增不减。

 

“如你所愿，我的爱。”

 

Newt迷糊中听到这么句，翻天覆地的抽插就盖过了自己的摆动，他无措地用指甲刮着床，“啊…啊嗯……呀…啊嗯！”

 

阴茎缓缓地抽出些，又狠狠插进来，磨蹭带出的快感让Newt出了一身又一身鸡皮疙瘩，他晃着脑袋发出了声古怪的呻吟，Theseus的性器似乎捅穿了他，酸涩瞬间泛了开来，又立刻为甜腻的快感所覆盖。

 

失去贞洁的通道下一秒就被盈满了微凉的精液，温度差令它颤抖起来。

 

Theseus闷哼了声，把聚集已久的种子全撒了进去。

 

睡神似乎是被操晕了过去，他歪着脑袋抵在床头，睫毛覆在阖起的眼睛上。

 

死神就着插入的姿势伏了上去，细碎地亲着他兄弟微红的脸颊。

 

“Theseus……”Newt含糊地嘟囔了句。

 

Theseus微微一笑，“我在这儿，Newt。”

 

**-完-**

 

*1,Clotho，命运三女神的三女，负责纺织生命之线

*2,即Atropos，掌管切断生命之线


End file.
